Here You Are
by DramaMama117
Summary: Ayden falls in love with one of her best friends, but someone is out to ruin them. Who is it and how far will they go?
1. Chapter 1

Here You Are

Chapter One

"Hey, Randy, how are you today?" Ayden Miers asked her best friend, Randy Orton, as he sat alone at his normal lunch table; the lunch table nearest to the exit of the cafeteria that was always unoccupied, save Randy himself.

"Same old, same old." She was one of the two people at school he spoke to regularly, as well as the teachers that is. Randy Orton was a lonely kid. Being a sophomore and still having braces really tore at his confidence, he was counting down the days until they would be removed, just before senior year began. Despite his unpopularity, he was particularly gifted at wrestling; he was one of the best in the entire school. Ayden also couldn't believe that people picked on him so much, especially because his best friend was the captain of the football team, and one of the most popular guys in school, John Cena. It made Ayden very angry and she always tried to stop the bullying when she saw it happening. She considered Randy her closest friend along with John Cena.

"Hey guys! How's it goin'?" asked the all too familiar voice of John Cena. John was very loud and outgoing, obnoxious when he wanted to be as well. Many people liked that he was a straight-shooter and always said what was on his mind. He wasn't afraid of going his own way and being his own person. He didn't care what other people thought of him and was a natural leader, which was what attracted people to him. His good looks helped as well. He had a strong, well-muscled body, bright, sky blue eyes, and a beautiful, dimpled smile.

Although he was quite gorgeous, his looks could not compete with Randy's. Randy was tall. Randy was muscular but not as bulky as John. Randy had steely blue eyes that could captivate anyone and a head of short, dark brown hair. Ayden often caught many girl's eyes following him walk down the hallway, which she understood. He had a sort of broody, bad-boy allure to him, perhaps that was the reason why other guys didn't like him. His dark-washed jeans, black boots, and leather jackets only helped enhance the look he pulled off so well.

"Just eatin' lunch, hotshot. Care to join?" Ayden teased. She had been close to John for the last four years, which was when he started playing football.

"When are you gonna stop callin' me that, Ayden?" John sat next to Randy and started digging into his salad.

"When you start droppin' that ball."

"Guess I'll have to stop trying so hard then, won't I?" John and Ayden chuckled. It was their usual banter, in which Randy often participated.

"You okay, Randy? You're being unusually quiet today." Ayden often worried about him when he was so quiet around her and John.

"Just thinkin'," he replied quietly. What he didn't say was that he was jealous of how easily John could go back and forth with Ayden, when Randy would lose his train of thought when her blue eyes caught his own. How he stuttered around her and how she pretended not to notice. He'd had a crush on her for the entire two years he'd known her. They met their freshman year when they had almost the same schedule of classes. They spent a lot of time together, and always sat near each other, and studied together. She was the only person who had ever tried to talk to him, besides John.

Randy adored the way that Ayden's dark green eyes sparkled when she smiled. How her lips were plump, and always naturally soft and pink. And the little dimples on each side her chin that came and went as she spoke. Her voice was different than any other girl's he'd ever heard. It got raspier when she got louder and smoother the quieter she was. She wasn't a skinny girl, but by no means fat. She had beautiful curves and dressed them appropriately. Her long, wavy, dark brown hair always smelled like vanilla and was perfectly shiny and soft.

"About?" John asked. John knew of Randy's crush and always tried to get Randy to tell Ayden about it. Randy was too shy though.

"Nothin' important. Just school shit." Randy finished off his sandwich and left the cafeteria to go sit outside his next classroom. That was a normal behavior for Randy. He was meticulous about being on time.

"John, do you know what's been up with Randy lately?" Ayden's green eyes drilled into John's baby blues. John knew he couldn't lie to Ayden; she was like a human lie detector.

"Well, Randy's got a crush on someone but is too shy to ask her out. Please don't tell him I told you? I told him I wouldn't tell anyone, but I know you're some sort of creepy, alien, lie detector posing as a human teenage girl." John may have been a football player, but he was afraid of what Randy could do with all of his wrestling experience.

"Johnny, who would want to be a teenage girl, with all these hormones and growing boobs and periods?" Ayden joked.

"Oh, God, just shut up, please!" John laughed as he replied. They finished their lunch in silence and went to their respective classes after a quick hug and a "see you later". Ayden reached the door to her next class and was met by the one and only school slut, AJ Lee.

"Hey there, Prudence, what's up?" AJ asked Ayden in her sickly sweet voice. She had her head cocked to the side and batted her eyes annoyingly as she slowly moved her head to the other side. She looked like a slow motion bobble-head.

"Hello, AJ. Which football player did you fuck today? E Langston or was it Nick Nemeth? Maybe it was their coach today? Coach Johnson?" AJ was fuming and ready to go off when the teacher opened the door and welcomed the two inside.

"Hello, ladies. How is your day going?" Mr. Lawler asked.

"My day has been great, thanks for asking," Ayden said as she sat in her seat, grinning like a Cheshire cat. AJ was just about as red as a tomato, out of anger most likely, but Ayden hoped it was embarrassment.

"Just perfect," she growled at Mr. Lawler.

Class proceeded once the bell rang. Ayden was the first to leave the room. She met up with Randy at the end of the hall and they walked to their next class together.

"You missed it, Randy. I told her off. Her face was so red I thought she'd turn into a tomato." Randy just nodded, in his own little world again. "Randy, are you even listening?"

"Hmm, yeah, tomatoes are red," he answered distractedly. Annoyed, Ayden stopped him by grabbing his arm and forcefully led him to an almost empty hallway.

"Randy what's been going on with you lately? You're always off in your own little world, not paying attention to the real one you're walking in." Ayden touched his shoulder, trying to show him that he was safe with her. That he could tell her anything.

"I'm fine," he huffed, knowing she could tell he was lying. He looked at the ground as he flexed his jaw, like he was trying not to spill everything that was on his mind.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm one of your best friends. And let me tell you, my Randy would never lie to me because he knows better. Now, spill. Or we'll be late," Ayden said worriedly.

"There's this girl..." Randy started. He glanced up into Ayden's eyes then back down at his feet. "She's walking perfection an-and I just, she's way outta my league. Plus, she'd never want to date me anyways."

"Randall Keith Orton, do you not realize how girls watch everything you do?"

"What?"

"Ugh! There's no point. You're oblivious like every other male in this entire school. C'mon, let's get to class," Ayden sighed as she linked his arm with hers and led him toward their last class of the day.

John, Randy and Ayden walked to Randy's house together after John got done with football practice. This was a normal occurrence. While John practiced, Ayden and Randy would study in the library until John was ready to leave the school. Then the trio would retreat to Randy's large, often empty, house. His brother and sister traveled with his father and his mother worked all day, leaving Randy to himself.

"Hey, Randy, you got any good food?" Ayden hollered at him from the kitchen.

"Bottom shelf, there's some spaghetti from last night." Randy would never tell any living soul but he's was an incredible cook. All those nights at home alone he had to learn how to cook, and he learned well.

"Oh, I love your spaghetti!" John appeared next to Ayden and startled her. "Jesus John! Don't do that," she scolded as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Sorry, sorry. Hey, did you figure out what was up with Randy?" John asked. Ayden smiled sadly and nodded.

"He's got a crush on a girl. Says she's 'out of his league', pfft, like anyone could be out of his league," Ayden scoffed. It was in that moment that John realized Ayden had a thing for Randy as well. A little switch flipped in his brain and he decided it was time to play cupid.

Ayden sat in the chair at her desk in her bedroom and looked at the pictures she'd put on the wall. Mostly the pictures were of her and Randy and John. She plucked one picture off the wall and sighed as she studied it, as she had so many times. It was a picture of Ayden and Randy that a friend of hers had taken. Randy had his arms wrapped tightly around Ayden's waist from behind her, to keep her warm, and his chin rested on her shoulder as she cheered on John and his football team on a cold fall night. It had been the best night of her life. It was then that she knew she'd never be able to love anyone else like she loved Randy.

Ayden put the picture back on her wall and looked to another picture, this one of her and John. She had one arm wrapped around John's broad shoulders and both of his were around her waist as he kissed her cheek and she held the camera to take a picture. They had attempted dating, but were too close of friends to make it work romantically. Ayden smiled at the memory and, for the first time, thought of how Randy felt towards her and John's relationship. He'd said, "as long as you're not with an asshole I'm happy for you". He was happy she was with John. Many people thought she was romantic with both of them, because all three were always together. Whenever Ayden was asked, mostly by girls, she'd wink and say, "You never know," and laugh at the expressions on the girl's faces.

Ayden sighed and opened up her laptop and started typing up her English essay. Mrs. McMahon, who happened to be the principal's daughter, was very strict with deadlines.


	2. Chapter 2

Here You Are

Chapter Two

"Dude, fucking ask her! You know her like the back of your hand. You think she's gonna say no to you? She said yes when I asked. Fuckin' ask. Or I-I'll, I'll uhm I'll kick your ass?" John said, knowing that Randy would win in a fight between the two. Randy fell back on his bed.

"I can't. She doesn't like me like that." Randy covered his face with his arms.

"From the way she was talkin' earlier she does. You should've seen her face when she thought you liked someone else. She was so sad."

"John," Randy said with a warning in his tone. Randy was ready to get off the topic of asking Ayden out on a date.

* * *

The next morning Ayden was getting ready for school when the phone started ringing. She ran to the phone and answered.

"Hello?" She asked cheerily.

"Ayden? It's John."

"Hey, John. What's up?"

"Just wondering if you'd like a ride to school?"

"Sure, when will your mom be here?"

"_I_ will be there in 20 minutes."

"You passed the test?" Ayden asked, surprised.

"Why does everyone sound so surprised that I passed it? I'm really not that much of a meathead."

"Weeellllll..."

"Oh shut up and get ready." John hung up on Ayden and she walked back into the bathroom to finish her makeup.

* * *

Randy sat in Biology class, bored. He was not paying attention and instead was staring at Ayden. He never usually did pay attention but still passed the class with an A.

"Randal!" A gruff voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Yes sir?"

"I asked you what a centriole's role in a cell is," Mr. Helmsley asked him.

"It is where the spindle is split and it controls cell division."

"Correct, I'd like to see you after class." Randy nodded once and relaxed back in his seat as he huffed out an irritated breath. _Why does she have to be so beautiful?_ Randy thought to himself.

After class Randy stayed in his seat waiting for the scolding he was going to get from Mr. Helmsley. Once the last student left the room the tall, muscular man closed the classroom door. Mr. Helmsley walked over to Randy and sat on top of the desk in front of him.

"So, who's got your attention in my class if it's not me?" Mr. Helmsley asked.

"Ayden Miers," Randy replied quietly.

"Ahh, too shy to ask her out?" Randy nodded in reply. "Well you want to know something funny? Mrs. McMahon is my wife. You wouldn't think a woman as beautiful as that would be with a guy like me, right? Well, when we got to talking I found out she'd had a crush on me for years, but was too shy to ask. Go ask her out. You never know what she'll say. I prepared myself for disaster when I asked and I was pleasantly surprised. No go on, get out of my class." Randy smiled at the man and left the classroom. He found Ayden waiting for him. They started walking down the empty hallway toward the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hey, what'd he want to talk about?" she asked curiously.

"Just wanted to know why I wasn't paying attention." Randy stopped walking and turned to face Ayden. "Ayden, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," she replied cheekily. Randy playfully glared at her. "Go on, ask." Her smile almost melted Randy.

"Would you like to go out with me, for a movie and dinner or something?" Randy asked nervously.

"Like a date?" Randy couldn't see any reaction on her face. She just looked pensive. Randy nodded in reply. "You want to go on a date with _me_?" Randy nodded again and looked at his shoes. He was so sure she'd say no. "Okay, when?" Randy snapped his head back up.

"Yes? You will?" Ayden smiled and nodded. "Alright, Friday at 8?" Randy was blushing.

"Okay, c'mon, let's get some lunch I'm hungry!" Ayden linked her arm with Randy's and they walked to the cafeteria.

As soon as Ayden and Randy sat down with their lunches in front of them, AJ slinked her slutty arms around Randy's shoulders, sat in his lap, and started whispering in his ear.

"Hey, you know, you could do so much better than this... This bitch." Randy made a disgusted face and shoved her onto the floor. The entire cafeteria full of students began laughing. AJ left, almost running toward the bathrooms. Ayden looked at Randy with a disgusted face. John joined them with a questioning look to which both Randy and Ayden shook their heads.

"You're changing your clothes before we have any physical contact," Ayden said as she laughed. Randy chuckled and soon after they were on their way to class. Ayden took her seat next to Mike Mizanin. Randy sat behind her next to Eve Torres, Resident Bitch at the school. She had a thing for Randy though and was always sweet to him.

"Hey Randy, how are you doing today? You look so good in that jacket by the way; did I ever tell you that?" Eve asked him.

"Thanks, Eve. Yes, you have. Multiple times." After that Randy ignored her. He just copied down notes from the teacher and stayed quiet. Whereas Ayden attempted to make a conversation with Mike, out of boredom.

"So, Mike, how's school treating you this year?" she asked politely.

"Just like last year. Boring as ever."

"You're bored when you're the star running back?"

"Is there a problem with being bored?" he asked. Ayden could tell she was annoying him with all of her talking so she decided to just shut up and pass notes with Randy.

_Mike is in a bad mood today._

_Why?_

_He's bored with life. _

_How could he be, sitting next to you?_

_He always sits next to me._

_But you bring so much beauty to the room it makes it hard to concentrate on class._

_Oh that's bullshit, you get straight A's._

_So? Doesn't mean you don't distract me. Maybe I just study really hard._

_You? Study? HA! Don't lie to me!_

_I do study, thank you very much little Miss. I-Made-Honor-Roll-Last-Year-Too._

_I do actually study. Outside of the studying we do in the library._

_Yeah Yeah Yeah _

_It's true!_

_Uh huh, right. Hey, Ayden?_

_Yes?_

_Why do you brush off compliments like you just did? About how much beauty you bring to the room?_

_I don't brush them off._

_Yes you do._

_No I don't._

_We can do this all day sweetheart, just tell me why._

_Because I disagree with them._

_Why? You're so beautiful._

_Because before this year no one ever thought of me like that._

_I did and still do. John did. All your other boyfriends did._

_Yeah all those other boyfriends also wanted something that I didn't want to give them and they dumped me._

_I'm sorry, Ayden. At least you know John and I aren't like the rest of them..._

_Yeah, thank God._


	3. Chapter 3

Here You Are

Chapter Three

8 o'clock Friday night came about quickly. Ayden was in her room getting ready when there were three soft knocks on her door. Her mom, Elaine, slowly opened it and walked in.

"Hey, almost ready?" Ayden smiled at her mom and nodded while brushing her teeth. She went to her bathroom and quickly finished her look with a swipe of pink tinted lip gloss.

"Yup, just gotta pick out some shoes. I'm so nervous." Ayden was about boiling over with nerves. Her hands were shaking and she felt her body gunning up her fight or flight response.

"Ayden, it's just Randy, you've known him for years. No need to be nervous." Elaine patted the spot next to her on Ayden's bed. She went to Ayden's closet and pulled out a pair of purple flats that matched her purple cardigan. "You know, on your father's and my first date I was so nervous and shaky that I spilled my drink all over both of us while we were watching a movie. I used to be so embarrassed until I realized how silly the whole thing was. It was and still is the best date I've ever been on."

"Thank you," Ayden said as she slipped on the flats. "I know it's dumb to be so nervous, but I really like him. I have for a long time. And I just don't want it to be awkward between us if the whole official relationship thing doesn't work out. Like John and I, we get super awkward sometimes and it's sad."

"I think tonight may go better than you think. I've seen the way he looks at you; he's liked you for a long time too." Ayden grinned as the two heard the doorbell ring. "That's him; can you go answer the door while I recheck how I look?" Elaine chuckled and nodded.

"You look great baby doll."

"Thanks mom." Ayden watched her mom walk out of the room and listened for the front door to open and close. She leaned in close to the full length mirror hanging on her door. She did look good. She took a deep breath and heard her mom call up to her. "Coming!" she yelled back. Ayden jogged down the stairs to see Randy standing just inside the front door wearing a white tee and a pair of dark blue jeans and his signature leather jacket. He blushed and smiled when he saw Ayden.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly. Ayden nodded as she bit her bottom lip while smiling. Randy held out his hand, which Ayden took hesitantly. Randy led her outside to her driveway and revealed their ride to the movies and dinner. A Harley Davidson. She gasped in surprise; she'd never ridden on a motorcycle before. "Scared?" Randy teased. He handed her a helmet and pushed his on to his head. Ayden cautiously pushed the helmet on her head and climbed on behind Randy.

"No, I'm not." Randy just glanced back at her and chuckled.

"Hold on tight, scaredy cat." Ayden wrapped her arms tightly around Randy as he took off down the street. The feeling of having him so close to her was a new experience for her. He was so close to her and yet so far away. She tightened her grip on his waist just to be closer to him. She could feel her body temperature rising and starting to tingle. She could feel his warmth through his and her jeans and jackets. Too soon the pair arrived at the local date night diner for teenagers of the town, Mary and John's. "You sure held on tight," Randy teased.

"Oh shut up," Ayden replied as she poked her tongue out at him.

"Nah, you'd get bored if I was quiet." Ayden laughed as they joined hands to enter the packed diner. "After you," Randy said politely as he held the front door open for her.

"Thanks." Randy and Ayden sat in a small two person booth and waited for a waitress. She handed the pair their menus and walked off. Ayden studiously studied her menu, trying to breathe deeply and not explode in anxiety. She glanced up and saw Randy staring at her. She blushed and quickly looked back down.

"Shy? I would have never guessed you would be shy on a date, Ayden." Randy's voice was smooth and deep. Ayden couldn't remember a time when just his voice had affected her ability to breathe correctly.

"Well you're different, I guess. I'm really nervous." Ayden's voice was shaky. Randy took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the top of it.

"You don't need to be." This new side of Randy was very exciting to Ayden. He'd never been this way with her before, and she liked it.

"That's what people keep telling me," Ayden chuckled after she replied.

"I think you look beautiful tonight, by the way." Ayden blushed and Randy smiled.

"Thank you, Randy. I think you look amazing." And he did. Ayden was sure she'd never stop smiling after this date. "Randy?"

"Yes, Ayden?"

"Why did you ask me out?" Randy smiled and blushed. He heaved a deep sigh before he found the words.

"Because I like you. I have for a while, and John wouldn't stop teasing me about it, so I finally asked you out," Randy said. Ayden's smile widened. They sat in a very comfortable silence until the waitress took their orders.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, I really enjoyed it. What movie are we going to see?"

"A drive-in, it's been a while since I've been and there is one playing Grease tonight, just off Belmont."

"I've never been to a drive-in."

"You'll like it." The pair then got on Randy's Harley again and they were off to the drive-in, little did Ayden know, Randy had set up the whole thing, with an old barn, a sheet, a DVD player, and a projector. Ayden gasped when they arrived and climbed off the monstrous motorcycle.

"It's perfect, Randy. Did you do all this?" She asked as she turned to face him. He pulled off his helmet and smiled as he nodded proudly.

"John helped a little. His family owns the lot and the barn. And the projector. But it was my idea. Stay there for a minute." Randy started scrambling around his bike to get out two big fuzzy blankets and two sodas. He laid one blanket down on the ground, fuzzy side up, and sat down on it after starting the movie. He patted the space in front of him, signaling to Ayden where she was supposed to sit. She sat down and snuggled back into Randy to stay warm.

It was nearing the end of summer and was starting to get cold at night. He covered them with the second blanket and wrapped his arms around her, like she had been dreaming of since freshman year.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how good did I do on this date?" Randy whispered in her ear. His voice was smooth and deep, seductive. Ayden felt her heart skip a beat and butterflies fly like a tornado in her stomach.

"Ten and a half."

"And a half! I'm amazing!" He laughed sarcastically. Ayden laughed with him and reveled in his warmth.

"Thank you, Randy. For everything you've done for me, ever." She turned her upper body so that she could look into his eyes. "It means the world to me." Before she knew it his lips had brushed over hers and they were kissing. What she'd describe as warm fuzzies spread through her body, throbbing in her chest and aching in between her thighs. She turned the rest of her body so that she could be fully against Randy, and kiss him like she wanted to for so long.


	4. Chapter 4

Here You Are

Chapter Four

Ayden woke up the next morning. An annoying beeping brought her out of her deep sleep. She felt very groggy and sore all over her body. She lifted her arm to pull her pillow over her head but felt a pain on her hand. She opened her eyes to see black. Nothing.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes, to try to restore her sight. It helped nothing, only made her eyes burn. Ayden started hyperventilating, each breath bringing in a scent that was too clean, sterile. The beeping became more rapid until an alarm went off and she started hearing footfalls slapping the ground and a door somewhere to the right of her slam open. That was when she recognized what she smelled. She was in a hospital.

"Ayden, can you hear me?" An unrecognizable voice asked. She nodded in reply. "My name is Dr. Phillip Logan. There is no easy way to tell you this."

"Tell me what? That I'm blind?! I got that part! What's wrong with me?" she asked frantically.

"You were in a very traumatic motorcycle accident," the voice said. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she flinched away, she didn't know what to do.

"Where's Randy? Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Randy is just fine. We'll talk about him later. Right now I want you to tell me what day you think it is."

"Saturday, why? What's going on?"

"Ayden it is Tuesday, March 15th 2013."

"No its September of 2011."

"You were in a coma for 18 months."

"No, this is just a really horrible nightmare! I can't be blind!" she yelled.

* * *

After the doctor and nurses had Ayden calmed down enough they brought in her mother and father and little brother.

"Jacob, please tell me this is a bad dream," she pleaded to her brother, who was now 11 years old.

"It's not. You're blind. So now, you'll never know when I draw on your face in your sleep."

"Thanks, brat!"

"Hey! Be nice you two." Ayden chuckled at what her father had said. Her and her brother would never be nice to each other, blind or not.

"So how am I going to learn all this how-to-be-blind stuff? And when do I get to see my friends?"

"You mean Raaaannndddyyyy?" Jacob asked.

"I mean Randy and John, and everyone else."

"Well honey, Randy hasn't been around since the day of the accident. And John has visited you three times a week. There have been several others who came in once to drop off flowers or say a few words. Mike Mizanin came in. He left flowers and a teddy bear." Her mom's voice was soft and comforting, despite the not so great news of Randy not coming to see her.

"Can I have my phone?" Ayden asked. After it was placed in her hand she silently thanked her parents for not getting her a touch screen. "And a few minutes alone?"

"Of course, just call me when you're ready for us to come back in." Ayden nodded in response and heard all three people leave the room and close the door.

Ayden dialed Randy's number and held the phone to her ear. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Ayden?"

"Yeah, it's me." Her voice was low and almost timid. "I heard you never came by to see me." She heard him sigh heavily and suck in a deep breath.

"I couldn't," his deep voice whispered. "It's all my fault." She could hear him start to sniffle.

"Randy, can you come see me?"

"No, I can't. Not after the accident."

"Please?" Randy sighed again.

"Okay. I'll come see you, at 8 tonight." Ayden smiled, and thanked him before getting off the phone. She called her mom and told them to come back in. "Mom, can you help me get dressed in normal clothes and put some makeup on after I get a shower?"

"Of course."

The only easy thing about taking a shower will be washing my hair, Ayden thought. She got very frustrated, very quickly, and told her mom to stop babying her.

"I'll call you in if I need you, okay?" Her mom mumbled an okay and she heard the door open and close. She felt bad for yelling at her mom, but was sure her mom understood her frustration. Ayden carefully stepped into the shower and turned the water on hot, or what she thought was hot. It came out freezing cold and she screeched and turned the knob the other direction and avoided the water until she knew it was the right temperature. There was a knock on the door.

"You okay?" her mom asked her.

"Yeah, cold water." Her mom replied with a short "okay". Ayden the groaned angrily. "Mom!" She heard the door open.

"Yes?"

"I don't know where the shampoo and soap and conditioner are," Ayden mumbled. Maybe she did need more help than she thought. Ayden heard the shower curtain slide across the rod it was on and felt a cold bottle touch her open hand. "Thanks, mom."

"No problem, sweetie." Her mother's voice was soft and understanding.

"Can you sit in here with me so you don't have to keep going in and out when I need something?"

"Of course." Ayden popped open the bottle and poured the shampoo into her hand and was amazed she could smell it so pristinely. It cut through the smell of the steam and the sterile smell of the hospital bathroom. It was fruity and flowery, a reminder of home, which she dearly missed. She lathered her hair in the shampoo and rinsed it out.

"Can I have the conditioner?" She heard the curtain move again and felt the bottle in her hand. "Thanks." The shower continued like this until Ayden had washed her hair twice, conditioned it twice and cleaned her body and brushed her teeth twice.

Ayden had gotten dressed after drying her hair and having her mother help straighten it. She had to admit, it was very difficult, when she couldn't see, to try and get all of her hair straight.

Ayden waited impatiently on her bed fidgeting with her hands. Her family had gone out to dinner to leave her and Randy alone for a while.

Randy stood outside her door for what felt like an eternity, still unsure of whether he wanted to face Ayden or not. Randy raised his hand to knock but dropped it back to his side as he sighed. He turned on his heel to walk away but remembered how she sounded when he had said he would come visit her. She sounded so excited and happy. He could practically see Ayden's smile. Randy turned back to towards her door. He pulled to handle and opened the door. He walked in slowly and saw her fidgeting on her bed.

"Randy?" she asked hopefully. He nodded and then remembered that she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'm really glad you came. I- uh- I missed you." Ayden reached out to Randy and he took her hands and pulled her towards him.

"I missed you too. It's been so long since I've seen you. So much has happened." Randy wrapped his arms around her waist. He had missed her so much and had beaten himself up so badly that he couldn't even bring himself to come and see her. Now, he felt guilty that he hadn't.

"Come sit and tell me what all I missed." Ayden let Randy lead her to the couch that sat across the room from her bed. "What is the biggest thing I missed?"

"Well, the police investigated the accident after I had told them that my motorcycle was in perfect condition earlier in the day. Someone cut my brake lines. They haven't figured out who it was yet."

"So, I'm blind because someone wanted to hurt us?"

"Yeah, I just don't know who it could be."

Randy didn't know what to say or do as he sat next to Ayden on the small couch. So many things had happened over the year and a half she had been in a coma. He had really acted out. He became quiet, more so than before. He became a jerk, to everyone, even John. Randy also had started exploring in the world of alcohol and drugs. He started smoking weed and drinking at parties, where he would hook up with girls he didn't give a shit about. Randy had gone off the deep end when he was told she might not ever come out of the coma.

Randy didn't want Ayden to know any of this. He thought he had lost her and no longer cared about himself. He just wanted to be numb. When she called him he was just about to start his daily regimen of alcohol and weed. Randy could hardly contain himself when he found out that Ayden had woken up. And when she called? He was beside himself. He didn't know what to do.

Randy looked at Ayden, glad that she couldn't see how his face had changed. He had dark circles around his eyes. He'd developed a sullen expression. Randy wore an almost permanent frown.

"So what have you been doing this past year and a half?" Ayden asked Randy. Randy didn't know what to tell her. That he'd gotten addicted to being numb and fucked anyone who would let him?

"Well, I got my braces removed," was his lame response.

"You did? I bet your smile is even better now, not that your smile wasn't before but uhm yeah." Ayden twiddled her thumbs and waited for Randy to talk. He couldn't stop staring at her eyes. They looked normal. Blue, like they'd always been. He'd always thought that when people went blind their eyes turned a silvery gray color. Randy chuckled and joked about his smile being much better. Randy looked Ayden over and realized she must've had a lot of help to look as good as she did. And man did she look amazing. Randy took Ayden's hand in his and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Ayden there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well once they told me you were in a coma I kind of went a little nuts."

"What do you mean?" she asked. The note of concern in her voice was like a knife to Randy's heart. He felt so guilty for all he'd done.

"Well, I-" Randy was cut off by Ayden's cellphone ringing.

"Just a second Randy, let me get this really quick." Ayden took her phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Hey John. I know it's been a while. I'm okay. How have you been? Oh, that's great. Hey, um, I'm actually with Randy right now. Can I call you back later? Oh, really? Yeah, okay. I will. Talk to you later. Bye." Ayden put her phone away and apologized to Randy.

"It's alright."

"So what were you saying about going nuts?" Ayden asked.

"I just kind of shut myself away from everything and got into some bad stuff. I am going to stop all of it though."

"What bad stuff?"

"I started drinking and smoking weed and I- uh I did a lot of things you wouldn't like."

"I'm not going to judge you, Randy. You can tell me anything, I promise I won't judge you." Ayden heard Randy sigh. She could tell this was hard for him.

"I became very promiscuous. When I got drunk I'd sleep around and stuff with random girls I didn't give a single shit about. I was an ass to everyone. John especially. I'm so ashamed of how I acted and now I know you're disappointed in me, I can tell by the look on your face."

"I just, I don't know Randy. Why did you do all that?"

"I didn't want to hurt anymore. I thought if I drank and smoked enough I'd feel numb and the girls served as entertainment and distraction. I can't tell you how guilty I feel."

"Randy, I'm not the one you should apologize to. You should apologize to John first and then however many girls. I can understand why you did it though. And I'm not mad at you. A little disappointed? Yes, but I couldn't be mad at you for something like this." Ayden held Randy's hand tightly and Randy felt electricity shoot through his body. Even after everything he'd been through, she was the only girl to ever do anything like that to him.

"Do you still feel it? The spark between us?" Randy asked. His breathing had sped up and he felt his body shaking in anticipation of her answer.

It felt like forever to Randy before Ayden answered his question. Randy held Ayden's hands tighter in his, like he was trying to make her feel it.

"Randy, it never left. But I don't know if you'll be able to handle dating me. I'm blind. It's going to take a lot of getting used to."

"I know, Ayd, but I want to be the one who's there for you through this," Randy said as he put his hand over Ayden's cheeks. He gently pulled Ayden towards him. "I love you, Ayden, and I'm not going to lose you again." Randy moved one hand behind Ayden's head and rested it at the nape of her neck.

Ayden's breathing quickened and her heart started racing. She knew she probably shouldn't be kissing him after what he'd told her but she just couldn't stop herself. She felt his lips brush hers. She was floating up to cloud nine. She let Randy guide the kiss. It was slow and sweet, but there was an underlying desperation for more. Ayden pulled out of the kiss to breathe.

"You okay?" Ayden nodded in reply.

"I just needed to breathe." Ayden laughed loudly. "You take my breath away."

"You're so damn cheesy."

"You love it," she said as she smiled cheekily. Randy bit his bottom lip and smiled. He couldn't be any happier than he was in that moment.

* * *

A few months later Ayden finished what she called how-to-be-blind school. She was allowed to return to her own school. She had made a deal with principal that if she could get good scores on entry tests she could be in the senior class, with all of her friends. Being a very intelligent girl, she passed the tests with flying colors.

It was the morning of her first day back to school, she was glad she got to start at the beginning of the year and not in the middle. She had learned how to identify her clothes. She'd gotten a braille label-maker and labeled all of the hangers in her closet, with her mom's help. She also labeled each drawer in her dresser with what was in the drawer. She got up out of bed and grabbed her clothes for the day. A pink V-neck, t-shirt, a pair of regular blue jeans, and a gray, zip-up sweatshirt. She had a rack that was labeled with her different kinds of shoes. She chose a pair of gray flats. She went to her bathroom and brushed her hair and swiped on some mascara, which she'd been practicing with Randy's help. She grabbed her cane and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She smelled coffee and bacon.

"Mm smells delicious. What's for breakfast?" Ayden asked.

"Eggs, bacon and bagels."

"Yummy!" Ayden said and she licked her lips theatrically. There was a knock on the front door and she heard it open. "Hey, Randy."

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked as he took the chair next to Ayden and started filling his own plate. He'd been over almost every day since Ayden came home from the hospital.

"Your cologne. It's very distinct."

"Right, you have super senses now. I always forget that. So how do I smell?" Randy asked.

"Great, as always," Ayden replied and chuckled.

"Nervous to go back?" Randy asked. Ayden started in on her bagel.

"A little. I hope no one tries to mess with me," Ayden said.

"Well, we have a very similar schedule. We share four classes. I talked to John; he said he has the four classes with you that I don't. So, one of us will always be there with you." Ayden sighed in relief. She was so glad to have such great friends. Although recently, Ayden and Randy had been growing closer and closer. They seemed to almost always be within arm's length of each other if not touching in some way. They were inseparable. After the two had finished their breakfast Ayden's little brother, Mason, came down the stairs.

"What's for breakfast mom?"

"Well you'd know had you been down here on time." Mason grumbled and sat at the table and filled his plate and scarfed it all. Mason was a freshman this year, so Randy had agreed to give him a ride, since he'd be driving Ayden anyways. Ayden went back upstairs to brush her teeth and swipe on her favorite chapstick and put it in her pocket. Randy wrapped his arms around her from behind her. Ayden smiled and turned in his arms.

"Ready to face the world baby?" Randy asked her. She smiled wider.

"Only if you'll be next to me."

"Of course I will be. John and me both, maybe Mason," Randy replied and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Oh ew, you put that crap on again, huh?"

"If you mean chapstick, yes I did." Ayden grinned. She knew exactly what face he was making as he wiped the chapstick off his lips. "And for your information, it's what keeps my lips so soft and kissable."

"Okay, maybe you can keep using it." Randy placed a warm hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. Ayden felt the heat pouring off of Randy; she also felt small goose bumps rise up on her arms. He had an electric effect on her; every time he touched her she felt it. She couldn't have been happier.

"Time to leave!" Elaine yelled upstairs. Randy released Ayden and picked up her backpack and led her downstairs.


End file.
